Trunks First Date part2
by Senira
Summary: Part 2 of the Trunks first date trilogy...


Trunks first date part2

Vegeta calmly sipped his beer and watched his son fly off. Standing up, he went into the house and came back out wearing a coat and hat. Goku couldn't help but laugh. He looked hilarious.

What's with the outfit? Kuririn asked, laughing. I'm going to follow them. Vegeta said as though that was something he was used to.

What, don't you trust your son? Goku asked, setting his beer down on a table next to him. No, that's not it.I'd trust my son with my life. It's your hot-wired daughter I don't like. Kuririn frowned at that statement and started to speak, but though otherwise. 

Getting down from the porch, Vegeta asked where they were heading. Marron told me they were going to get some Pizza at Yumcha's pizzeria. Oh, just leave em' alone. It's not like anything will go wrong…

Kuririn was talking to air. Vegeta had already left. _Now_ what do we do? Goku asked, looking up at Vegeta as he flew in the direction his[Vegeta's] son had went. I don't know. Kuririn said shrugging. Got any more beer? Grinning, Goku nodded and said that he had plenty at his house. So the both of them went into the air and took off, ready and rarin to get drunk.

*****

Marron flew next to Trunks, her eyes getting watery as the dirt of the air got into them. She reached briefly to wipe away some of the dirt, and nearly ran into an oncoming plane. Baka! Be careful! Trunks shouted, grabbing her arm and pulling her to safety.

I'm sorry! It's just that I was trying to get something out of my eye and…Well, that's no excuse for not paying attention. You know, I could have left you there to get hit by a plane…Marron sniffed and looked like she was going to cry.

Trunks voice softened. I'm sorry Marron-san. Try as I might, I still ended up like my father. She smiled at him and leaned on his chest. The gentle scent of musty cologne filled her nose, and she sighed contentedly.

You know, we can't just float here forever. Trunks said, even though he would have loved to stay like that forever. Marron looked up at him. I don't want pizza, She declared suddenly. I want to go somewhere different.

Like where? He asked her. She pointed over to Mount Peoz. The view there is beautiful. She said smiling. We can go and look at the stars. But won't Goku and goten notice our power levels?

Who cares? Marron asked him. Goten knows you're out on a date, and he probably won't bother you at all. Come on, what have we got to lose? Trunks thought of a few things he could lose, but discarded the thought just as quickly.

Well, you gonna go or not? She asked impatiently. Alright, I'll go. Under one condition. What is that? She whispered in his ear. Her warm breath tickled his ear, and he smiled, wondering if any other guys in his school were this lucky. You have to promise that we'll stay away from Goten's house. After all, if I know Goten, he might not bother us, but his dad will.

Fine, whatever, let's GO! Marron grabbed his arm and flew toward the east, toward the mist topped Mount Peoz.

Vegeta finally caught up with his son. Marron was in the way of an oncoming jet, and just before she was hit, Trunks grabbed her arm and pulled her to safety.

He[Vegeta] snorted. Had it been up to him, he would have left the girl to die. Ah, how he wished he were Dende sometimes. The fate of everyone resting in his hands…But he knew Bulma wouldn't approve if he killed too many people for the sheer joy of it, so he kept his wish quiet.

But here was his son, future prince the Saiya-jinn cosying up to this robotic brat. True, she barely had an android cable in her body, but she still had some. One in her chest, one in her neck, and one in her arm. And that was all Vegeta needed to proclaim her a robot.

He scowled as she rested her head on her chest, and he half expected Trunks to stop her. But he didn't. Trunks just sat there, happiness shining in his eyes. Vegeta wondered if this is how he would have acted on his first date…of course, he'd never had one. 

Unlike most of the people on Vegeta-seii, he'd despised being 'given' girls as presents. He'd never dated one of them, but instead sent them back as soon as they came. There had been on exception though. Kasami. They were blood brother and sister, and she's even given him his first real kiss before she was sent away on a mission to some planet galaxies away.

He sighed as he remebered, but his face showed no expression. His anger was still bubbling fiercly as he watched Marron and Trunks talk again. Suddenly, they flew off towards Mount Peoz, where the Son family lived. Where are they going? He mused, and followed carefully behind, lowering his power level that Kakarott may not detect him as he flew to the mountain.

Marron and Trunks flew toward the mountain at a reasonable speed. They kept their ki low as possible, so Goten and Son Goku wouldn't notice them. Suddenly, Trunks stopped in mid air. What's wrong Trunks-kun? Marron asked quickly.

Did you ever have the feeling you were being watched? I mean, ever since we left, I've felt like someone was following us…Well if they were, We would have sensed them by now. Marron said, pouting. Are you ready to go now?Nani? oh..umm…yeah I'm ready.

Marron rolled her eyes in reply and flew away again, slowly so she could keep an eye on her boyfriend. They arrived at the spot Marron had pointed out about 3 minutes later, and they touched down mere seconds afterwards. 

Trunks had to admit, the view was spectacular. A full moon shone over them in full glory, while a large meadow full of the last flowers of fall lay behind them.Marron plopped herself down on the edge of the cliff on which the meadow rested and sighed happily,inhaling the sweet scent of the flowers.Trunks coughed as he took his first breath of the air.

Allergies? Marron asked,amused. Trunks nodded and sneezed. His mother was allergic to large amounts of flower, and sadly, he was too. He wheezed and suddenly felt something press gently against his lips. He looked up in surprise and saw Marron's fingers lying gently on his mouth. This ought to stop all that bad air from getting in. She leaned her face upward and kissed him.

Vegeta was disgusted. Plain out disgusted. How can she just throw herself at him like that? And he's not even going to stop her! He's no son of mine! 

As a matter of fact, I should go down their and break up their date right now. Of course, then I would have to hear about it from that woman, and the last thing I need is her yelling all day.

Vegeta yawned and checked his watch. It was already past 9:30. He should be at home training Trunks, not watching them kiss like they were in some kind of failed soap opera.

He lowered himself to the ground and sat on a tree branch just above them.He smiled despite himself. Even the mighty prince had been a teenager once. 

He thought it was wonderful his son was getting chances in his life that he himself had never had as a teen, but he'd never say it out loud.

As a matter of fact, Vegeta had to compliment his sons good taste in girls. Even if Marron wasn't on his list of favorite people, she was still ok, and cute at that. He wouldn't mind having her as a daughter-in-law…

Vegeta banished the thought from his mind. They weren't going to get married if he had anything to say about it. Although, with his son's determination, he probably wouldn't have much to say in the matter…

Trunks tried to hold his breath. It wasn't the best Idea in the world, but he refused to sneeze all over Marron. He squeezed one eye shut and leaned into the kiss. Even though is was nice and all, the feeling he was being watched was still pretty strong.

Trunks finally pulled back.His lungs felt as though they were going to explode. He excused himself, turned his head and let out the king of all sneezes. The trees leaves blew with the blast of air, and some dandelions were ripped right out of the ground.

Trunks wiped his nose and turned back. 'scuse me. He said, smiling. Marron put a hand up to her mouth, and her cheeks turned red. At first, Trunks thought she was embarresed until she moved her hand and began to laugh harder than he'd ever heard her laugh before.

Trunks blushed with embarrassment and looked down at his boots. Marron put her arm around her shoulder to steady herself as her laughter rang through the night air. 

Finally she stopped to wipe the tears away from her eyes. Ok,Ok, I'm calm now. After a few more snorts, Marron looked up at Trunks.Would you rather we go? We can always find a better place to do this…

Trunks shook his head. I intend to make this date perfect, and if that means spoiling my own personal health in the name of love, by golly I'll do it! AAAHH…AAAAHH…CHHOOOO! Trunks sneezed again. Well…maybe…AAH…CHOO! We could find AHH..CHOO! a better place after all.AHHHHH…AAAHHH…CHOOOO!

TBC

[Back to Fanfics home][1]

   [1]: fanfics.html



End file.
